Mi Gordita Bella
by calabaza-azul
Summary: Bella tiene sobrepeso. ¡Ningún chico podría fijarse en ella! Ni qué decir de Edward... ¡¿cierto! Todos humanos. Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a la semi diosa SMeyer, yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito.

**N/A:** wtf?! Exacto xD

* * *

**Mi Gordita Bella**

**Capítulo** **I**

"**That's not my name"**

Escuchaba la música tan alto como sus oídos se lo permitían. Iba de un lado a otro improvisando una cuasi coreografía que nadie más presenciaría, a la vez que cantaba tan fuerte que seguramente su garganta se lo reclamaría más tarde. Pero no importaba. ¡Nada importaba! Lo único que quería ahora era librarse un poco del medio despecho que tenía.

_Medio despecho_. Esa era nueva. Pero tampoco podía clasificar aquello dentro de otra categoría. Es decir, ¿cómo podías estar despechada por alguien con quien apenas cruzabas un par de palabras una vez a la semana? Claro, tampoco le era indiferente. Más bien, podría definirse como un pseudo enamoramiento platónico con ganas de convertirse en amor monopolar. Sí, eso mismo era, pero aún así le ardía un poco en el pecho la cuestión.

Es que ella era idiota. Por eso le pasaban las cosas. Sólo a ella podía ocurrírsele que alguien tan malditamente perfecto como Edward la mirara de forma diferente. Sólo en su mente un simple saludo, de esos con besito en la mejilla y abrazo casual, se transformaba en una declaración implícita de interés. Pero es que a veces él la miraba de una manera tan… tan él. Y ella quería creer que era sólo por ella, pero de seguro sólo era una forma de ser, sin otros agregados.

Si no fuera tan atolondrada se ahorraría bastante de lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Pero ¿cómo explicarles a los demás? Tendría que ir al principio. Suspiró mientras daba inicio otra canción en la laptop. Para empezar, su nombre es Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella para sus amigos y los no tan cercanos. Tiene 20 años y estudia idiomas en una universidad respetable. Padres divorciados desde mucho tiempo antes de tener uso de razón. Aquello de relacionarse con las personas le cuesta un poco, pero sí tiene amigos. Y es algo torpe, le gustan los dulces, y se sonroja con facilidad.

Bien, datos acerca de ella, que no son muchos pero sí dicen algo más que bastante acerca de su persona. Pero, aún no llegamos al meollo del asunto. Bella se mudó de su ciudad natal hacía 2 años atrás para empezar la universidad. Vivía en un pequeño departamento alquilado; tan sólo le tomaba 10 minutos de manejo llegar al centro de estudios. Desde los primeros cursos entabló amistad con la chica más genial que alguien podría conocer: Alice Cullen. Tan bella, tan menuda, tan chispeante y extrovertida, que simplemente era imposible no caer deslumbrada por ella.

Alice danzaba en su propio mundo, tan grácil. Por el contrario, mientras menos notaran su presencia, Bella era más feliz. Hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida. Había días en que le costaba demasiado levantarse de la cama. Era duro, doloroso, mirarse todos los días y ver aquella imagen que no la satisfacía en absoluto. No encajaba para nada en los dos preceptos actuales de chica hermosa. No tenía los 90-60-90 requeridos para ser Miss, pero tampoco tenía la delgadez de un palito chino tan cotizada y tan chic últimamente.

Todos sabían que cuando la rabia la arrebataba, lloraba. Sin embargo, para nadie era conocido que cuando pensaba en sus curvas nada sexys, en sus kilos demás, en ese cuerpo – su cuerpo – que tanto detestaba, lloraba como si ya no quedara nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir luchando. Pero también era muy orgullosa y testaruda, y se aferraba a cualquier cosa con tal de tener fuerzas y seguir. Alice la ayudaba muchísimo, siempre le daba ánimos.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Bajó un poco el volumen de la música.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué sucede? – su voz sonó tan maquinadamente normal, que era obvio que no estaba del todo bien.

- Bella, cariño, sigues de humor, ¿cierto?

- Ali, yo no estoy de ningún humor – gruñó.

- Entonces, ¿me vas a negar que estabas escuchando música a todo volumen y haciendo los pasos de "no me importa nada pero quiero matar a alguien"? – su voz no asomó grado alguno de sorpresa, tan psíquica como siempre.

- Eh, bueno, sí, sí estaba en eso – cada vez que Bella tenía algún problema sin aparente solución recurría a esa vía de escape.

- Malo, malo, señorita, te dije que eso de mi hermano va a durar menos de dos semanas – dijo Alice con toda la convicción del mundo -. Así que no tienes permitido estar triste.

- ¡Yo no estoy triste! – parecía más un grito que una simple negación.

- Ok, vamos a creerte – más sarcasmo, imposible -. Pero para asegurarme te voy a recoger en 20 minutos.

- Pero Alice, yo no quiero salir, por fa no me obligues.

- Pareciera que no me conocieras – Alice rió bajito -. Vamos a casa de Jazz. Sol, piscina, parrilla… ¿Qué te parece?

¿Sol? ¿Piscina? Ahora parecía que su mejor amiga era quien no la conocía. La idea de tener calor, ponerse roja como un carbón al fuego, realmente no le hacía gracia, pero eso era tolerable si la ponían a escoger respecto a la piscina. Alice no terminaba de entender que aquello de andar en actividades que implicaran mostrar innecesariamente su para nada favorecida anatomía, simplemente la incomodaban.

- ¡Ay, Bella! Ya sé lo que estás pensando y deja la estupidez. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. Agarras, te vistes, me esperas, nos vamos. ¿Entendido? – cuando se lo proponía, Alice podía ser todo un general.

- Sí… puedo hacer eso – Bella estaba pensando en un traje esquimal que no había estrenado todavía.

- ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! Ya te conozco, jovencita, así que te lo aclaro: acorde a la ocasión, entiéndase traje de baño, shorts rosados y una camisita blanca.

- ¡Alice! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡No, no y no!

- Bella, corazón, esta vez lo vamos a hacer a las buenas, que Jazz tiene rato esperándonos. A la final vas a terminar cediendo, lo sé.

- Está bien – suspiró resignada -. Te espero entonces.

- Eso, buena niña. ¡Te quiero!

Terminó la llamada. Joder, Alice sí que era cabeza dura, pero a la final siempre tenía razón con las cosas. Ojalá esta vez tampoco se equivocara.

Mientras se arreglaba y preparaba su bolso, no pudo evitar pensar en Edward. Alice los había presentado hacía más de un año. Bello como un dios, algo cerrado con su círculo de amistades pero caballerosamente simpático. Alice solía decir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que estaba escrito. Bella siempre se reía, ¡por favor! ¿Cómo Edward podría fijarse en algo como ella? Tantas chicas preciosas en la facultad de medicina, en todo el campus, en la ciudad, en el estado, en el universo, ¡y él se iba a interesar en la enana gordita mejor amiga de su hermana! ¡Seguro! Eso era tan seguro como que los vampiros existen.

Y aún así, como si alguien le hubiese puesto un hechizo, Bella decidió que iba a empezar a hacer sus movimientos. ¡Porque es tan obvio que cuando la gente te saluda quiere decir que te quiere en secreto! Se imaginaba que por obra de Merlín, Edward gustaba de ella. Y por esa razón, tan sólida como un merengue, ella había esperado con ansias el "encuentro" semanal en los pasillos de la universidad. Se imaginaba conversaciones ficticias, posibles coincidencias, una amistad que se fuera transformando en amor al más puro estilo de una novela de romance. ¡Hasta había escrito estupideces en su cuaderno de inglés!

Incluso Alice le dio su correo electrónico y lo había agregado a su cuenta de mensajería, aunque no se había atrevido a hablarle en el par de ocasiones que lo vio conectado. Tres días antes de enterarse de lo sucedido le había dado luz verde a Alice para que indagara más a fondo sobre la actual vida amorosa de Edward. No hubo necesidad de recurrir ella, es más, fue la misma Bella quien le dio la noticia bomba a Alice. ¡Tanya Denali!

¡Zorra desgraciada! Una vez habían hecho un trabajo juntas, por eso la tenía entre sus contactos. Y la muy hija de su madre se colocó un nick tan obvio como un cartel verde neón. _Edward Cullen te quiero 19/06 corazoncito_.

¡Uy! Cómo la detestaba. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? Unas horas atrás Edward estaba soltero. Pero claro, es que ni siquiera había punto de comparación entra ella y Tanya. La despampanante Tanya. La sin un gramo de grasa Tanya. Entró en crisis cuando leyó ese nick. Llamó a Alice inmediatamente y en medio de sollozos y un llanto loco que no tenía explicación, le dijo. Media hora después Alice le devolvió la llamada con nueva información.

- Bella, toronjita, acabo de hablar con Edward – su voz sonaba apagada.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – ya había dejado de llorar.

- Fue así… - Alice empezó a relatar la conversación.

"_En cuando me dijiste salí disparada a su cuarto y lo encontré sentado en la cama con la laptop prendida._

_- ¡Hermanito! ¿Qué tienes allí tan escondido?_

_- Alice, se llama computador portátil, y el hecho de que lo tenga aquí a la vista de todos hace que no entre en la categoría de objetos escondidos._

_- Muy gracioso – le saqué la lengua -. Bueno, préstame la laptop._

_- ¿Para qué? Tú tienes una._

_- Bueno, dame entonces la clave de tu msn._

_- No, no va a suceder Alice, yo respeto tu privacidad así que tú respeta la mía._

_- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo descubrí! Tienes novia nueva y no me lo habías dicho, hermano, ¿por qué tienes secretos con tu hermana preferida? – ya sabes, es más fácil sacarle información así._

_- Para empezar, eres mi única hermana. Además, es algo muy reciente como para considerarlo secreto._

_- Entonces sí tienes novia nueva._

_- Sí. Es Tanya Denali._

_- Ya sé quién es Tanya, pero no entiendo por qué ella. ¿Te gusta?_

_- Bueno, podría decirse que sí, algo._

_- ¿"Podría decirse?" – hay que ser bien estúpido para tener eso como razón._

_- Es bonita – comentó simplemente._

_- Bella es más bonita que Tanya – ya, sí lo eres, punto._

_- Quizá, si se arreglara más se vería mejor – hizo una pausa -. Tanya me buscó. ¡Y eso es todo lo que te pienso decir!"._

Y así se habían hecho trizas las ilusiones que se había hecho. Nadie se fijaría en ella. ¡Menos que menos Edward!

Vio el reloj. Alice ya estaría por llegar. Recogió su bolso y salió del departamento. Sólo esperaba poder olvidarse de todo por un rato. Un poquito de paz para su cabeza. Hacer de cuentas que Edward y Tanya no existían. No era mucho pedir. ¿Cierto?

* * *

**N/A:** hola hola! Espero que hayan llegado hasta acá :) la verdad es que no sé, sólo se me ocurrió esto. Edward siendo tan perfecto se fijaría en una Bella gordita? xP que por cierto, el título viene de una telenovela llamada así… y no, obvio, el fic no tiene nada que ver realmente, pero es que me pareció cuchi, además que es gordita bella.. o sea, bella de adjetivo y Bella (léase "Bela") jejejeje

El título del capítulo es el nombre de una canción de The Ting Tings (los adorooo!), y realmente no tiene así como un por qué, era una de las canciones que estaba escuchando cuando escribí este cap, aunque bueno, seguro que Bella quería que fuera su nombre y no el de Tanya el que tuviera el Edward corazoncito xP

Eso es todo por ahora! Galletas con chispas de chocolate para todas! Nah sólo para las que dejen review xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a la semi diosa SMeyer, yo sólo juego con ellos un ratito.

**N/A:** segundo capi! Qué emoción :3

* * *

**Mi Gordita Bella**

**Capítulo** **II**

"**I must eat so many lemons"**

Alice tenía un juego propio de llaves; Jasper hablaba en serio la vez que le dijo que su casa era de ella. La verdad es que todas las chicas que conocían a la pareja afirmaban que aquello era amor del bueno, del que no despierta envidias sino desdicha por no tener uno así. Jazz estudiaba arquitectura, tenía un horario un tanto diferente al de Alice pero aún así siempre la acompañaba; era conocido en la facultad, no sólo por lo bello físicamente, sino porque era todo un sol.

Si teníamos examen, era fijo encontrarlo sentado afuera del salón, esperándola con dos muffins gigantes, uno de mora para ella y otro de chocolate para Bella. ¡Tan considerado hasta con las amigas! Si salía mal, la tranquilizaba; si salía bien, la contagiaba aún más de felicidad. Pero eso sí, independientemente de la nota, siempre había celebración. Jazz decía que todo se trataba del esfuerzo, y que por eso la recompensa era necesaria.

Bella no dejaba de impresionarse cada vez que iba de visita a casa de los Hale, era deslumbrante, por decir lo menos. Se notaba que le ponían empeño al asunto. La mezcla entre los gustos de Alice y Rosalie resultaba magnífica. Había colores y estilos tan opuestos que terminaban combinando. Lo mejor de todo era la piscina. Además, ¡los chicos se inventaban cada juego acuático! Recordaba especialmente aquella fusión de béisbol, fútbol americano y cróquet marino que terminó en una visita rápida a la sala de emergencias.

- ¡Jazz! – Alice se arrojó a los brazos de su novio a la vez que le daba un ligero beso en los labios -. Mira a quién traigo. ¡Y tú que apostaste con Emmet a que no venía! Siempre hazle caso a tu novia.

- Disculpa, Bella – el aludido sonrió un tanto avergonzado -. Es que como Edward dijo que vendría, yo pensé que…

- ¡¿Edward va a venir?! ¡Alice! ¡No me dijiste nada! ¿Por qué?

- Toronjita, te lo juro, ¡no lo sabía! Sabes que mi hermano tiene una _agenda_ imposible, y las pocas veces que compartimos juntos, tú estás con tu familia.

- Bueno, no importa. ¡Me voy! – Bella emprendió marcha hacia la puerta -. No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él, es más, _no puedo_.

- ¡Claro que puedes! – Alice empezaba a desesperarse -. ¡Vamos! ¡Quédate, por favor!

- No, no, patillita, de verdad, no me pidas eso. ¡Es que ni sé cómo reaccionar!

- Oh, Jazz, ¡dile algo! – Alice lo miró suplicante.

- Bueno, para empezar… ¿Por qué no me dicen cuál es el problema en que Edward esté aquí? – la extrañaza se traslucía en su voz.

- Eh, bueno, cariño, es que…

- No pasa nada, Jazz – Bella estaba sonrojada -. Y tampoco quiero hablar de ello.

- ¿Es porque te gusta y ahora tiene novia? – Jasper soltó de pronto.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bella, cada vez que lo encuentras en el pasillo te pones roja, a penas le dices dos palabras, empiezas a hiperventilar – lo explicó de tal modo que sonó como lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Merlín! Alice, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Qué tonta soy! Seguro que Edward también se dio cuenta.

- No, Bella, quédate tranquila, sabes que Jazz es demasiado observador, ¿no es cierto, cariño? – Alice sonó convencida de ello.

- Sí, es verdad. Bueno, decídanse pronto, que Edward llegó hace rato.

- ¿Que ya está aquí? ¿Aquí? En tu casa, aquí. No en camino, aquí. ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – Bella siseó con rabia.

- Realmente nadie me lo preguntó.

- ¡Ay, Jazz! – Alice dijo en tono de protesta a la vez que le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Bella, pero quédate, diviértete, no tienes por qué amargarte por algo que no puedes controlar. Además, ve a Alice, le hace tanta ilusión. Están Rosalie, Emmet, yo… ¿Qué más da si Edward está o no?

Había veces en las cuales Jasper hablaba y simplemente no podías refutarle nada; su verdad te golpeaba con tanta fuerza que hasta el ánimo te cambiaba. Bella apenas balbució algo.

- ¡Mi héroe! – Alice aclamó ensoñada.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el área de la piscina. Bella sentía el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte y duro como, si un caballo le pateara el pecho. La respiración demasiado rápida y superficial, como si no fuera suficiente para llenarle los pulmones. El estómago le brincaba, en una mezcla de náuseas combinada con hambre voraz. Transpiraba como si estuviera en plena carrera de 50 metros planos. ¡Hasta ganas de ir al baño tenía!

Y entonces la vio. Acostado en una silla de playa, en una pose propia de una modelo de revista. Su piel exquisitamente bronceada; piernas largas, torneadas, firmes; vientre plano y una cinturita para matar; pechos pequeños; su cabello rizado estaba suelto y parecía que cada rulo jugaba con el escaso viento. Todo aquello realzado con un precioso bikini dorado que resaltaba aún más su color.

No pudo evitar compararse. Sus piernas eran más bien retacas, gruesas, con alguna que otra araña vascular. Su abdomen globoso por la grasa abdominal, que se marcaba en dos notorios cauchitos cuando se sentaba. Su cintura ancha y nada favorecedora con el rastro de algunas estrías nacaradas. Sus pechos grandes, no tan firmes como deberían, nada provocativos. Su cabello liso aunque no completamente lacio, sin gracia. Toda ella tan patética.

Su traje de baño era lo único lindo, y eso porque Alice se lo había escogido. Azul oscuro con estampado en degradados del mismo color. Obviamente, esa salida fue brutal. No soportaba que otras personas la vieran con poca ropa. Claro, su patillita era diferente, porque la hacía sentir que no importaba. Además que tiene un gusto impecable. De ser por Bella no hubiese ido a comprarlo, y si por algún extraño motivo resultaba indispensable, la opción que le parecía más adecuada, sin dudarlo, era un traje de buzo.

Le dieron ganas de llorar, de desaparecer. Qué estúpida había sido al intentar compararse… y es que ni siquiera tenían algo en común como punto de partida. Porque no había nada bonito en ella, nada rescatable, sólo estaban ella y ese conjunto de cosas amorfas que constituía su persona. ¿Por qué era tan horrible? ¿Por qué? Pero tenía que controlarse, hacerse la fuerte, pretender que todo estaba bien, nadie debía sospechar que detrás de sus ojos cafés a veces las cosas quemaban del dolor.

- ¡Bells! – Emmet gritó a modo de saludo -. ¡Te quiero! – empezó a reír mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿En serio? – Bella ya sabía por dónde venía aquello.

- ¡Claro! Me has hecho el flamante ganador de 50 dólares. ¡Incremento de capital!

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – Bella dijo con tono resignado -. Bueno, hermano, ya puedes soltarme, estos abrazos de oso pardo suelen ser sofocantes.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues Rosalie no opina eso.

- ¡Ya, Emmet! En serio, me das más calor. Ya deja de comportarte como un niño – Bella intentaba en vano soltarse.

- ¡Oh! Bells, no debiste haber dicho eso, a ver si esto te parece lo suficientemente maduro y refrescante – su voz era amenazadora.

De pronto, Emmet ejerció un poco más de fuerza y empezó a arrastrar a Bella hacia el borde la piscina mientras se reía a carcajadas, con toda la intención de lanzarla al agua.

- ¡Ya! ¡Déjame! ¡Emmet déjame ya! – Bella movía los brazos y las piernas desesperada -. ¡Rosalie! ¡Controla a _tu_ _hombre mono_!

Rosalie se reía abiertamente de la situación. Estaba sentada en un banquito cerca del minibar, se suponía que ayudando a Edward a preparar las bebidas, pero éste había salido disparado en cuanto quedó en evidencia que Emmet no iba a quedarse tranquilo. Jasper hacía el mal intento de simular que no estaba sonriendo, y Alice sólo miraba aquello como el que sabía que no iba a terminar del todo bien.

- Emmet, ¿no la escuchaste? Déjala tranquila – la voz de Edward sonaba tranquila pero imponente.

- No seas tan serio, Ed – no podía creer que Edward fuese tan nulo para la sana diversión.

- Pues sí. Si quieres lanzar a Rosalie a la piscina, por mí no hay problema.

- ¡No seas tan idiota Edward! – la aludida gritó a la vez que se ponía en pie, con la intención de acercarse a la zona peligro.

- Está bien, tú ganas chico súper héroe, pero sólo por esta vez – Emmet gruñó resignado. Ya había puesto a Bella en el suelo y caminó hacia la parrillera -. ¡Ven, Jazz! Estas salchichas no van a hacerse solas.

Bella se había quedado callada en cuanto escuchó la voz de Edward. Jamás pensó que él fuera a tomar partido en el asunto, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, él y su actitud de caballero de principios del siglo pasado. Y en cuanto lo vio, enmudeció aún más. Estaba ligeramente rojo, de ese tono tan lindo que adquieren las personas de piel pálida cuando toman sol. Sus ojos más verdes que nunca. Sus labios arqueados en una sonrisa torcida que la mataba. ¡Qué sexy! ¡Qué ganas de perderse en esos labios para siempre! Cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo tonificada, cada músculo abdominal perfectamente delineado. Si bajaba un poco más la vista podría apreciar su…

Y de pronto recordó que él había escogido a Tanya, que ahora estaba con ella, que era su novia y ella una simple equis en su vida. ¿Traición? Sabía que no lo era, pero se sentía como tal. Y de las ganas lujuriosas pasó a la rabia.

- ¡Oye! No me mires así. Yo te salvé, ¿recuerdas? – Edward movía sus manos a modo de defensa.

- Hola – dijo seca y tajante, a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

- ¡Toronjita! – Alice intervino estratégicamente -. ¡Vente! – dijo mientras la agarraba de las manos -. Ayúdame con… ¡una cosa!

Bella se limitó a seguir a Alice. Una vez que caminaron hasta el otro extremo, se sentaron al borde de la piscina, sus pies tocando el agua. Tenían una visión panorámica de todos, aunque ésta se dirigía especialmente a Edward, quien estaba ahora con Tanya. Se dedicaron a observar en silencio a la pareja.

Todo parecía tan forzado. La manera en que él le sostenía la mano, cómo intentaban hacerse cariños. La incomodidad les llegaba hasta allá. Tan articulados los gestos, como si fuesen títeres o robots. Nada fluía natural. No tenían esa química que esperas encontrar en una pareja; ni siquiera la necesidad pujante de los primeros días, ni siquiera un beso. Estos dos seres estaban como el que intenta cerrar una maleta a la fuerza.

- Parecen un témpano – soltó Alice con tranquilidad.

- Quizá están incómodos con todos nosotros alrededor.

- No es por eso. Conozco a mi hermano, sólo que a veces me sorprende con tanta estupidez junta.

- Sí, eso mismo digo yo – Bella rió bajito.

- En serio, Bells, fue una mala decisión. Tanya no es mala, pero no es la persona para mi Edward, más temprano que tarde él se dará cuenta.

- Quizá te equivocas, quizá ella es el amor de su vida.

- No, el amor de su vida eres tú.

- ¿Tú crees? – susurró esperanzada, qué difícil es luchar contra lo que anhelas.

- No, no lo creo. Lo sé. – Alice le sonrió ampliamente.

Bella sólo asintió. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Alice no se equivocara; si bien sus predicciones casi nunca fallaban, no eran infalibles, porque, después de todo, el futuro cambia constantemente. ¿No es así? Al fin y al cabo, nadie podía saber lo que sea que Edward estuviera pensando.

* * *

**N/A:** wow! De verdad que muchísimas gracias niñas por todos sus comentarios! No pensé que fuera a tener esta acogida y en serio me emociono ^^

**lapush-dj** (me encanta tu nick *.*)**, sabinawhitlockcullen, titacl, lunn, stephanieking, , fabusita, beautifly92, maragaunt** SON LO MÁS! Galletas extra-grandes de chispas de chocolate para ustedes!

El título del capítulo es un verso de la canción "foundations" de Kate Nash.. la amo!! *abraza todas sus canciones*

Por cierto! En mi perfil van a encontrar los enlaces con las fotos del traje de baño de Bella y el de Tanya.

Bueno mis amigas, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Galletas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Gordita Bella**

**Capítulo III**

"**Imprescindible"**

Había sido un día increíble. Estaba exhausta, eso sí. Tenía media hora que había llegado a su apartamento y simplemente no podía pararse del sofá. Es que era demasiado cómodo y confortable, quizá por eso se quedaba dormida cada vez que se decidía a estudiar recostada en él. Pero el punto era que todo fue de maravilla luego de que Edward y _su novia_ decidieron marcharse.

_Irían a tirar seguramente_. Quería jugar a que no le importaba, pero la verdad es que sólo ese pensamiento hacía que le escociera un poco más su despecho. No obstante, la razón que ellos alegaron fue que Edward tenía guardia en la noche. Aunque intentara odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, la idea de "enfermarse" y que el _Dr. Cullen_ la atendiera le hacía ojitos.

Imaginaba que alguno de sus frecuentes percances tan característicos de su torpeza, agravaba un poco, teniendo una excusa así para ir a la emergencia del hospital. Quizá una cortada con un vidrio en esta ocasión, ya que sabía que Edward estaba rotando por la pasantía de cirugía. Entonces él la atendería, ella lo contemplaría embelesada mientras él le suturaba la herida, le hablaba de cosas tontas para distraerla y al final, como en las mejores películas, se mirarían a los ojos y el mundo se detendría. Y él la amaría. Finalmente.

Tonterías. Eso jamás ocurriría. Alice no era adivina y como decía aquella frase que alguna vez escuchó y que tanto le gustaba, _el mundo es lo que es, no lo que quieres que sea_. Y, ella era sólo ella. Una gorda, horrible, patética, sin nada especial, sin notas bohemias que le dieran un toque interesante, sin gustos peculiares y exclusivos.

Bueno, ya, ya, ya. No quería deprimirse aún más. Decidió distraerse y nada mejor que su laptop para eso. Se paró del sofá y fue a por ella, se sentó de nuevo y esperó mientras se cargaba el sistema e iniciaba sesión. Tarareaba un poco de alguna cancioncilla incrustada en su mente…

_No te quiero ya ni como amante… Te creías imprescindible pero sin tu amor no voy a morirme… ¡Vete con ella sólo los dos!__* _

Bien, ciertamente la canción no coincidía _exactamente_ con lo que estaba pasando. Pero igual le hacía sentirse súper poderosa. Bella no necesitaba a Edward. No que antes lo hubiese necesitado, pero había decidido que no iba a amargarse por él. ¿Que prefería a Tanya? Estupendo. ¿Que jamás iba a fijarse en ella? Equis, ni que fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. No le importaba. Punto. Ella era una mujer independiente, que no permitiría influenciarse por aquella cosa estúpida y sin sentido que Edward y Tanya pretendían llamar "relación". No que fuera de su incumbencia, por cierto.

¡Listo! Conectada. Su patillita no lo estaba. Ya lo suponía porque se había quedado donde Jasper. Y eso significaba que compartirían alguna sesión candente y triple equis, de esas que Bella se preguntaba si algún día protagonizaría con… alguien. No Edward por supuesto.

Qué inteligente este nuevo plan psicológico para superar toda esta situación _irrelevante_. El hecho de que Edward se conectara no le provocó un pálpito inmediato. Y esa foto de perfil con su uniforme de guardia y su estetoscopio al cuello no la hacían suspirar. Y el que él le enviara un mensaje inmediato no le provocó mareos. No, no y no.

¿Un mensaje? ¿A ella? ¿Un tintineo anaranjado en el marco inferior que decía Edward C.? ¿A ella? ¿Qué? ¡Merlín, Dios Santo, Alá, Buda, cualquier ente universal! ¡Sólo quería gritar de la emoción! ¡Y Alice no estaba con ella! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Y si lo arruinaba? Mejor llamar a su patillita a ver qué opinaba. Repica, repica y nada. ¡Ah, ese tonto de Jasper!

Ajá. Calma. Inhala, exhala. Todo bien, todo tranquilo. Sólo tenía que respirar profundo y darle a la pantalla para maximizar y leer qué había puesto.

¡Qué rabia le daba! No había leído siquiera el fulano mensaje. ¿Y si era simplemente una publicidad? ¿Algo así como una cadena? ¿Una oferta de consultas a dos por el precio de una? ¿Por qué simplemente tenía que afectarla de esa manera? Y no, no era desesperación. Es que era ÉL… ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser tan…? ¿Cómo decirlo? Esa palabra… _deslumbrante_. Sí, exacto. Eso.

Ay Bella. Aquí vamos.

_Edward C.: Hola Bella. Quería disculparme por lo que sea que haya hecho esta mañana. Si algo te molestó, en serio disculpa._

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué además de toda su perfección física también tenía que ser un caballero? Y además, ¿qué le podía contestar? A ver, a ver. "Sí, Edward, casi me infarté de la rabia al verte con tu oh-soy-tan-espectacular novia, pero tranquilo, sólo necesito darte un par de golpes y todo estará a mano". Brillante, ¿no les parece?

_grapefruit bella: __tranquilo, no pasó nada. Más bien discúlpame tú a mí; es que el sol me puso de mal humor, el calor, ya sabes._

_Edward C.: ah… vale. ¿Pero ya estás bien?_

_grapefruit bella:__ sí, todo bien. _

_Edward C.: me alegro. _

Bella no puedes permitir que la conversación muera allí. Alice diría que tienes que dar el siguiente paso. Él ya tomó la iniciativa. Así sea porque eres la mejor amiga de su hermana o lo que sea, pero el punto es que para escribirte fue porque estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, o sea, que estuvo pensando en ti. _Técnicamente_, pero al fin y al cabo en ti.

_grapefruit bella: __Edward, ¿y tú no estás de guardia?_

_Edward C.: tenía guardia pero la cambié._

_grapefruit bella: ¿y eso? _

_Edward C.: me sentía algo mal, hoy no fue el mejor día de todos._

_grapefruit bella:__ bueno, si quieres hablar…_

_Edward C.: __… _

_grapefruit bella:__ vale, cuando quieras, soy una persona confiable ¿sabías? No es como que tú me cuentes algo y entonces yo vaya a decírselo a medio mundo, a poner un comunicado en prensa._

_Edward C.: terminé con Tanya, eso fue lo que pasó._

Para, para, para. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba perdiendo sus facultades visuales? ¿La dislexia la iba a atacar ahora? No. Había leído correctamente. Pero ¿cómo? Bella a penas había iniciado su discurso para desahogar un poco su molestia de alguna manera, y Edward le había soltado aquello. ¿A cuenta de qué? Y él tan discreto.

_grapefruit bella:__ qué pena Edward, qué mal._

_Edward C.: sí bueno, eso pasa._

_grapefruit bella:__ ¿mucha indiscreción preguntar por qué?_

_Edward C.: no quiero hablar de eso, por respeto a Tanya._

_grapefruit bella:__ sí, entiendo. _

_Edward: gracias._

Cuánto le iba a doler escribir lo que estaba por escribir. Pero era lo que le quedaba hacer, por su afán de masoquista empedernida, de dárselas de la mejor amiga alias pañuelo de lágrimas, así fuera una cosa totalmente innecesaria, y de seguro su patillita le gritaría por hacerlo.

_grapefruit bella:__ ¿y qué hacemos? Hay que sacarse ese despecho, busquemos canciones que representen tu relación._

_Edward C.: ¿cuál despecho Bella? _

_grapefruit bella:__ bueno, pero ¿no estás despechado? Hasta cambiaste una guardia porque terminaste con Tanya._

_Edward C.: yo no he dicho eso._

_grapefruit bella:__ bueno pero ¿y por qué cambiaste la guardia?_

_Edward C.: por otras cosas que prefiero reservarme._

_grapefruit bella:__ ah ok, está bien. _

_Edward C.: bueno Bella, me despido, tengo que estar temprano en el hospital._

_grapefruit bella:__ que descanses, y gracias por preocuparte._

_Edward C.: siempre. Un beso._

Y desconectado. Y terminando la conversación con una frase como esa. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Para confundirla? No, no podía ser para confundirla porque entonces él de alguna manera estaría interesado en ella. Y eso no podía ser, porque Bella era Bella, y todo lo extra –entiéndase kilos- que eso implicaba.

Necesitaba a Alice para poder analizar todo esto de pies a cabezas. Primero, Edward le había hablado. Vale, sí, una conversación cibernética pero igual cuenta, ¿cierto? Segundo, así de buenas a primeras le contó que caput con Tanya, lo cual le daba una frescura por dentro sabrosa. Pero eso llevaba al tercer punto, y era ¿por qué habían terminado? Porque él no había querido entrar en detalles, sino que le lanzó aquello, además dejando clarito que era él quien ya no quería estar con ella. Bella necesitaba saber la razón, y lo peor es que tendría que esperar hasta que Alice pudiera sacarle esa información, lo cual en teoría no requeriría de mucho tiempo, pero con Edward nunca se sabía exactamente.

Y Edward se sentía "mal", por algo cambió la guardia. Claro que había negado el despecho, pero los hombres no se caracterizan por andar gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaban dolidos. Aunque con un noviazgo tan corto qué tanto se podía sufrir. Cielos, cuántas cosas que aclarar…

Finalmente estaba aquello. Lo que más gusto le daba pensar. Esa despedida con tres palabras que la había hecho sonreír. Edward _siempre_ se preocupa por ella, y además le dio _un beso_. Un beso donde ella quisiera. Bueno, no tanto, pero había sido tan dulce, que seguro ella estaba exagerando todo como para no perder la costumbre. Pero es que él no era del tipo ligón, que va soltando frases prefabricadas a diestra y siniestra esperando que cualquiera cayera por eso.

Gran suspiro.

Media hora atrás Bella perjuraba que Edward no tenía cabida en su vida. Así de no me importas y es mentira pero igual hago como que no. Y ahora sólo quería… ya ni sabía. O bueno, sí sabía. Lo quería a él. Un poquito, un besito, un mordisquito.

Diablos.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Qué penaaaa chicas! Han pasado dos años desde que subí el segundo capítulo. Tengo motivos, pero no tengo excusas. Qué pena, que de lo último. Pero bueno, aparezco desde las sombras, renazco como el fénix :P

Mil millones de gracias por leerme, por sus reviews. De pana, me llegaban las notificaciones y yo así de qué vergüenza! Shame on me! :( estaba como perdida en el limbo.

Igual aquí me tienen con un capítulo nuevo. Adentrándome de nuevo en la trama. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Cualquier crítica o declaración de amor será bien recibida ;)

Nos leemos pronto! Espero que no sean dos años más jajajaja ^^'

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **Lunn**, **beautifly92**, **TitaCL**, **Reina Momo**, **Stefania.H.H**, **Cafesitodeldia**, **lolaaa**, , **ConnieBY**, **pbeg**, **Tatarata**, **sofia'hdez93**, **Eli Cullen Potter**, **Nessi Black**, **n.n Rin kagamine n.n**, **Candelaria Bells**, **Stalish**, **eviita cullen**, **Charlotte Baudeliere**, **tiinaCullen**. Por todo su apoyo!

En mi perfil pueden encontrar la dirección de mi recién estrenado en entradas LJ, si me quieren agregar o lo que sea, a la orden.

Besooootes!


End file.
